I'm Right here and very Real
by foodnetworkstar
Summary: A nightmare that plagues Inuyasha's dreams can bring Kagome and Inuyasha closer together. When Kagome attempts to show Inuyasha that love is strong enough to handle anything, can she prove to him that she can mend his wounds from his childhood? InuxKag.
1. To Real of a Nightmare

This I came up with when I thought, 'What would Inuyasha do if he had a nightmare…' I won't tell you what the nightmare is, because it would ruin the story.

foodnetworkstar

* * *

_Inuyasha returned with a heavy heart. Kikyo had said that she would never love him as a half-demon. For three days he had sat at the place she had left him, attempting to repair his broken heart._

_When he returned, he found no Kagome to comfort him. Sango had said a demon lord had come and taken her. The reason she had willing gone was because Kikyo had sold her to him. She had believed that it would make him happy, and that Kikyo would replace her._

_She had left with out a word, only a dead look in her eyes._

_Time would pass and they demolished Naraku, and they stayed on the road, looking for their friend from the future._

_One fateful day they would fine her in a palace that belonged to a demon. _

_The servants would tell them how sickly she had been. This place that she had been in for three years to the outside world, was like twenty here. She had two sons, both half-demons, an eighteen year old, and a five year old. _

_Her oldest despised her, for she was the reason that he wasn't a pure breed. Her youngest adored her, for she gave him love that was freely given, they found out in the meeting with her husband. Her eldest attacks her in blind rage, nearly killing her on a regular basis. He had many arguments with him often._

_Now she was dieing, all alone. She cried his name in her sleep, she whispered 'Inuyasha' every night._

_With in two days of them staying there, they got word of her death in her sleep._

_The depression Inuyasha found him self in was harder to deal with than when Kikyo had denied him love…_

Inuyasha woke with a start, his skin pricking and his clothes sticking to his skin thanks to his cold sweat.

"Morning, Inuyasha!"

Her cheery voice drifted up to him, she was very much alive.

He looked down from Kaede's roof top to see her smiling up at to him.

"We're running low on supplies and I was going to go home to get some. Do you want to come?"

"Feh."

In the kitchen of the Higrashi's, Inuyasha sat upon their counter. He was gazing out into the street, watching a young girl argue over the fact that she didn't want to hang up the phone.

Kagome's laughter floated up to his ears. He twitched them in her general direction.

A soft smile appeared on his face as he saw her prancing through the house.

"Hey, Inuyasha, can you get down the ramen?" she asked such a simple question, but with a smile of true happiness.

He rose to do as she commanded.

When he fetched the delicious food for her, he kept her hand in his.

"Kagome, you promised me that you would stay by my side if allowed you to." His statement was unexpected, but surely wanted.

"Yes, yes I did. What are you getting at?" Her wonder was quite evident in her voice.

"Nothing." He couldn't tell her.

"No, it's not nothing. Inuyasha, I want you to tell me. How in the world am I to help you if you don't tell me?!"

"I had a dream that you left me to go with a demon." Should he tell her the rest?

"Okay, that's not all is it?"

"No. Then we defeated Naraku, and we kept looking for you, to bring you home. When we found you, you were very sickly, and you had two sons, hanyou children. Your eldest tried to kill you constantly, but your youngest adored you, when we were there, you died. I didn't even get to talk to you or anything. I was so scared when I woke up this morning, I was so afraid it was real. I was afraid that I lost you." He hung his head down as if in shame that he had such feelings.

"Oh Inuyasha, I am right here. You can see that I am very much alive. I won't leave you, ever. Not even death can tear me away from you." Her soft words were what he wanted to hear.

He felt her soft arms drape around him, her breath against his cheek, her soft words mending so many wounds that had been inflicted when he was a pup. Fifteen years without his mother, starting when he was two, fifteen years of damage she could heal in one year, she was just that amazing.

"If you want you can sleep in my bed with me tonight, to show you that I'm here."

All he could do was nod. He needed it more than anything to know that she right beside him.

* * *

Okay that's the first chappie of my story. If anyone sees anything wrong, let me know.

Hugges and kisses to anyone who reviews!

And I love you my sib, Hopeless stargazer! YOU DA BEST!!!!!!


	2. Good Night Honey

Only three reviews. Wow my story must suck big time. But I love those who did review. Now on with the story.

* * *

When dusk came, replacing the morning sun for the two said teenagers, the action began…

"Oi, I ain't taking that cursed shower again, last time it nearly cooked me alive!" Inuyasha's face was bright red from the screaming he had done for the last five minutes.

"You baby, it doesn't have to be that hot." Kagome was attempting to keep her cool. Ungrateful man.

"NO!"

"Fine, just crawl in bed. I'll be there in a moment." Kagome shifted her eyes to where Inuyasha was standing. She couldn't help but notice that his ears were pinned to his head.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

"You don't want me here, do you? You're only doing this out of pity for me, aren't you?" Anger, confusion, and hurt were shining in his eyes.

"No, Inuyasha, I want you here." She was beyond clueless at what he was getting at.

"Then why won't you let me stay by you?" He lifted his eyes to meet her's. The child within him was brimming through. The child she was only allowed to see.

"I thought you might want to rest while I got ready for bed, but I shouldn't have jump to that conclusion, and I am truly sorry. You can come and sit on the toilet while I get ready, okay?" She really did feel terrible for doing such a thing when he needed to be by her the most. She moved slowly towards the door, as if to say follow me. As she walked down the hall, his light foot steps followed her.

"Kagome, I don't mean to be a burden to you. I just want to be near you is all. If you want me to go, I will."

Kagome turned to face Inuyasha. "I want to be near you too, and I want you to stay here until you're reassured that I'll stay right by your side, okay?" Her soft voice told him she was not going anywhere. He hoped she would keep to that promise, for they might be here a while.

"Are you comfy, cold, hot, fine, hm?" Kagome questioned Inuyasha as she crawled under the covers with him.

"Fine. How about you?" Inuyasha looked at this warm hearted woman he watched bloom from a simple school girl to a strong mother-to-be. Or so he hoped she would become that mother with him.

"Good thanks for asking." She flashed her beautiful smile at him. That smile she saved for him, and he adored the moments that she gave it to him, it was a moment that no one else would have with her.

"Good night, Kagome." His usually gruff voice, soften for her.

"Sleep tight, Inuyasha, may sweet dreams be the only thing that comes to you tonight." Kagome whispered as she lifted Inuyasha's bangs and kisses his forehead

The night went slowly for a certain inu-hanyou. Yes his dreams were of Kagome and little children yet to come. Their small little ears twitched when their mother laughed, and then they giggled along, sharing her joy.

The sweet dream slowly changed into a nightmare as Kikyo came and demanded that he go to the land down under with him. The demon lord took Kagome away, and they both watched helplessly as their beloved children were slaughter before their eyes. Little did he know Kagome was facing a horror in the real world as he saw this make-believe one and whimpered in his sleep.

* * *

Kagome watched as Inuyasha slept. She heard her door open and a small gasp of surprise. She slowly shifted her eyes to where her mother was standing at the door. Her mother's face was red with anger, why, Kagome did not know.

"Mama?" her voice was heavy with sleep.

"What is this sight I am greeted to, Kagome Sakura?"

"Inuyasha has been having bad dreams about me leaving him, so I thought-"

"Thought what, young lady, that you would let him into your pants? I would have thought more from you, I never would have guessed that you would steep so low. I am very disappointed in you, very disappointed." She was seething with a rage that Kagome had never seen before.

"No Mama, I just let him sleep next to me is all. We crawled in bed and he fell asleep right away. Mama, nothing happened, I promise you!" Tears were pouring down her face, fear of her mother's disapproval settled in her heart.

Inuyasha woke with a start. Eh, were those Kagome's tears he smelt. Groggily he opened his and looked at her. He heard her mother's voice scolding Kagome. Silently he crawled out of bed.

"I'll be going." He whispered

"No, Honey, you'll be sleeping in this bed with me, you understand." Her voice was firm, saying she would have it no other way.

"You will only sleep next to her." Mrs.Higurashi said coldly as she turned to leave.

Inuyasha wriggled under the covers and looked up at Kagome with shining gold eyes.

"Call me that again." His voice was soft and pleading.

"Call you what, Honey?" Kagome asked just as softly.

"Yeah, I like it when you call me that." Inuyasha murmured as he snuggled down into the soft pink comforter.

"Good Night Honey, I shall see you in the morning." And with that she closed her eyes and drifted into a place where she and Inuyasha had small children.

* * *

Happy mother's day. To you all!!

Yeah, let me know if there are any mistakes.

Hey, oldestmaiden, is this better?


	3. Comforting Thy Mate

Wow, the second chappie go a whole lot more reviews than the first. At the end, I'll try to remember to post my answers to you peeps replies (Ha, the priest at my church used that work once. It was so funny!).

* * *

Okay this is the third chappie. The characters might be ooc, but who cares, Inuyasha and Kagome cuddled!!!

Me no ownie the silver haired hottie

Kagome watched the sunlight dance across Inuyasha's face. He took a while to calm down after the little surprise visit from her mom. He was on the verge of tears when he buried his face in her breasts. He had told her he wanted her to stay by his side forever, and she agreed quickly. He fell asleep when she sang "You are My Sunshine". And he had slept peacefully since.

Kagome had been awake from the early morning hours watching him. The sun had begun to rise when she whispered softly to the little child at heart in her arms.

"How many nights will I have to sooth yours fears? When can I count the days when you are happy? When can I hold you in my arms knowing that you love me back, do you know Inuyasha? Tell me if you do please."

"Right now you can start." The reply may have scared her, but not as nearly as bad the kiss that followed. His eyes were closed delicately, like he was afraid she would reject him.

Softly she kissed him back. They parted for a mere second before crashing her to his chest.

"Kagome you know I stink at using words, so let me show you my love…"

Kagome walked down the stairs at around noon. She let out a sigh. Her mother was jumpy at the thought, how would she react when she learned that her fears came true. Well, Inuyasha said that he would protect any pups they had. Mate, he had called her, mate she had called him back. Demons called their wives that right, but children "pups"? That was different.

Kagome heard her mate's foot steps closely behind her. She looked up to see a blob of a half demon groggily staring at her. A yawn escaped his lips, and she could see his slightly etched muscles stretch to the fill his lungs with oxygen. His whole upper body was missing clothing that was normally there. He smirked at her and winked.

She blinked at the sudden movement that she had never seen from his.

"Mate."

"Hai, Mate? Sleep well?" she asked while scratching his belly.

"Hai," he responded to her act of love by closing his eyes and allowing a purr to erupt from his lips.

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi watched the little love seen with sad eyes. She truly wanted Kagome to become this man's wife, but alas she knew that her husband would never go for it. He would band her from the family if he ever found out. 'Who am I kidding, he's dead, if she wants it then, I should be happy right?'

She casually strolled into the room.

"Good morning, Mother of Mate." Inuyasha's greeting took her by surprise. She looked up and stared at him dumbly.

"Mama, Inuyasha and I are mates now, and… and…I... I was… well I was wondering…"

"She would like your blessing." The frank comment was quite confusing. Blessing?

"Yeah, since Dad's not here any more…" Kagome watched her mother carefully. Did she get it?

Mrs.Higurashi laughed. Her daughter was right, he wasn't here any more.

"Depends, how many kids you two going to have?" She asked with a very serious tone.

"Lots and lots of 'em. Enough to fill entire house at least!" Inuyasha replied with a bright face.

"So he says..." Kagome said sharing a knowing glance with her mother.

"What's that mean?!"

"Nothing Inuyasha, nothing at all."

* * *

Kagome sighed as she watched Inuyasha count the cars that were the color of his clothes. Today they were going to the beach, and the mini war that had taken place between the two lovebirds was truly amazing. Sad enough it was over wearing swim trunks.

But now he was informing her that they weren't half bad.

"You know Kagome, these are comfy. Are boxers like these?"

"Only better, if you get the good kind." Souta was saving her from answering a question she knew not the answer to, for she was not a boy.

"We're here!" As soon the statement was proclaimed to them, Souta was bounding out of the door. Kagome laughed when Inuyasha followed him with the same excitement.

She turned to her mother and whispered in her ear, "Sometime I forget that he is nearly full grown here, he acts so excited with each discovery."

"This is a new world to him, but at least we know that he isn't afraid to be curious with us. Maybe he knows he's loved here, I sure hope so." Mrs.Higurashi whispered back.

"Yeah, so do I."

"Kagome, look! I found a fish just lying here!" Inuyasha called, waving his hands in the air to catch attention, smiling like a young child who believes that he found the meaning of life.

"No, Inuyasha, don't touch that! Who knows where that's been, put it down right now, I mean it!" Kagome yelled while screaming at the silver haired hanyou, who was repeatedly poking the fish with a sick while yelling, 'Not touching it, not touching it!'

* * *

Okay to all of my reviewers…

charm2999: Thanx!! Hope you stay with me the whole way through the story!!

Illidan the Half Demon: Do you understand why now? Thanx I'm glad you like it!!

SessyFanGirl-Brei: Why not?! But at least you can read my story, right!?

Yashie-And-Kags-Forever: But they are so fun to make ooc…

odestmadien: for some odd reason, I love it when you review, maybe 'cause you were the first to review for the first chappie… Glad you like it! Hope to see your review on this one!

This chapter is deicated to by Nikki, the most awesome gal in the world who just happens to be my best friend! Luv you soul sister!


	4. Annoying Kagome

This story is actually getting somewhere in the in peoples lives. I am so glad so many of you like it!!!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha and co., Inu and Kag would be married and have seven children and Naraku would be ashes…….too bad, so sad.

* * *

Inuyasha watched a surfer dude ride a wave. His eyes were excited beyond belief as he ran to Kagome.

"Do you know him? Huh, do you, do you?" He almost was dragging her along as he sprinted to where the blond dude was.

"Hai, I know him, he's Hojo's older brother. Ya know the one you growled at last time for touching me in a friendly manner?" Kagome asked her voice filled with sarcasm.

"Oh, him. He's stupid, that Hobo of this era, kind of creepy too. Kagome," he said as he turned to face her, "as my mate, I don't want you going near him unless I am there to protect you from his stupidity." Inuyasha announced this with such seriousness; it caused Kagome to burst out laughing.

His ears flatten against his head and he watched her laugh. The pitiful puppy look in his eyes caught Kagome's attention. She leaned forward and pecked his lips.

"Come on, let's go meet him!" Kagome was the one dragging him this time towards the dude. Inuyasha blushed at her ability to make him feel like he could belong here, right next to her.

All of a sudden, Hojo appeared out of now where.

"How are you feeling, Kagome? I bought some herbs for you; they should help with your leukemia." Hojo said with a happy, yet really creepy, smile.

"Back off, Hobo; I'll take care of her every illness, not you. Do you understand me loud and clear?" Inuyasha threatened, flexing his claws and taking a menacing step forward.

"Ep! Of course, sorry for the misunderstanding! I'll be going now! See you later Kagome!" Hojo yelped as he ran away to the shelter of the crowd.

Inuyasha turned toward Kagome and asked if they could go home now.

"Yes, Inuyasha, I believe we shall."

* * *

Kagome kissed Inuyasha's cheek as they sat upon her bed, holding hands as she asked him if he was ready to go.

"No," was his frank reply.

"And why would that be?" Kagome asked with obvious interest. Wasn't he supposed to be dragging her back to the past to find shards?

"Because I don't wanna."

"Have you been hanging out with Souta lately?" Kagome was raising an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"Maybe…" Inuyasha snuck a sideways glance at his beloved mate. Just because she was his mate (and supposedly under his control) didn't mean she wouldn't get angry with him.

"Oh, okay."

Suddenly, Souta burst through the door singing.

"On top of spaghetti, all covered in cheese, I lost my meatball, when somebody sneezed. It rolled off the table and on to the floor; it kept on rolling, right out of the door. It was singing, a song that I know, one's that annoying, especially when bellowed…"

He took a dramatic pause here before continuing…

"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes…"

Kagome jumped up at this point and was screaming "Shut your pie hole, Souta!", while Inuyasha looked mildly amused.

Being how catchy the song is, soon Inuyasha was singing along. Kagome had long left the room, but was being followed by a persistent brother and mate. Finally, she gave up and threw her hands up in the air.

"I surrender." she said flatly.

"Yes!" Souta let out a cry of victory, leaving poor Inuyasha confuzzed.

* * *

Later that evening, as the mates of the household were attempting to cuddle, Souta stood by their bed and put his finger really close to Kagome and whispered, "I'm not touching you".

Kagome was tempted to hit the brat, but knew she couldn't due to the fact Inuyasha had developed the habit of when he was asleep to hold her tighter if she moved. Considering she had to struggle to get into a comfy position after he had fell sound asleep on her, he was already squeezing her. Did that thing know this and was doing it to torment her? More than likely.

All she could do was glare at him. Even once when he got close enough, she jerked her head and nearly bit him. A warning growl from Inuyasha caused her to quiet down. Souta was snickering at the fact he was bugging her, and she was getting in trouble from her man.

He loved his life.

Mrs. Higurashi walked by the door and watched for a bit. "Leave your sister alone and get off to bed, Souta."

"Yes, Mom." As he left, he took one last longing look at them. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him before snuggling into Inuyasha's arms and drifted to the place where small

puppy-eared children existed.

"Good night, and sweet dreams," Mrs.Higurashi murmured as she walked to her bedroom to dream the same dreams that her daughter had, only to have them be grandchildren.

* * *

Now to my awesome reviewers:

**charm2999**: I got your review and instantly started to write this chapter. I never really know what's gonna happen until I sit at the computer and write it! Lol!

**Inuyasha4ever1321**: Yea, But I'm strange! Thanx, hope you keep on liking it!

**kagome225**: Creativity, huh? I work to have that, and I will keep writing.

**SexyDemonGirl500**: I like that chapter too. Writing this is soo much fun too!

**BlossomOfTheSpirt**: "Poke Harassment" Ha, I'm gonna say that to Nikki tomorrow when I call her. Glad I was able to make you connect with a good memory.

**Illidan the Half Demon**: I love throwing surprises in my stories, like the next morning! And this is what's next! ANNOYING KAGOME!!

**Wolf-worrier01**: Glad you like it. As soon as I'm out of school, I'll make this my summer hobby (next to my one shot collection)!

**sWeEtNeVeRmOrE120**: I nearly fell out of my chair when I thought of it. It comes from a memory of going to the beach with my guy friend, finding dead fish every where was awesome to a bunch of eight year olds! We would put them in buckets and then try to throw them at each other, but in the end we would bury them and watch his little bro walk all over them while looking for them. Good times, good times…

**oldestmadien**: What does straight-laced mean?

This chapter is dedicated to **charm2999, **who has been there from the beginning, along with **oldestmadien.**


	5. The Fun Has Begun

This is for all of my reviewers, old and new… Thank you so much for the kind words, it encourages me to continue my story and improve my writing skills. Enjoy this chapter in **I'm Right Here and Very Real.

* * *

**

Kagome woke at dawn with a loud yawn. She was as tired as heck, and her mate had growled at her for moving every other second. She was grumpy, tired, and sore from the day before, not having much sleep due to the constant rumbling. She began to pluck at the fingers that were attached to the arms that held her bound tight. When no such luck came round, she turned to squirming with all her might.

Inuyasha was greeted with a wriggling Kagome when he awoke roughly a half hour later. She turned her head and in a hoarse whisper said, "I have to use the pot really bad."

Sighing, he let her go. As she left the room, his eyes took in her tussled clothes and hair and laughed silently. Her appearance may not look to be so innocent, especially when he was sharing her bed. Chuckling, he rose to get ready for the day.

* * *

Kagome was brushing her hair when Souta walked in to the bathroom. She raised her eyes to look at him as he stood next to her.

"Sis, what do you do behind closed doors with Inuyasha?"

"Sleep, what else?" Kagome was glaring at the ten year old who was deep in thought.

"So… I won't be an uncle soon?" Souta was following Kagome as she was jogging to her room in hopes to loose him.

Kagome opened the door of the room she shared with Inuyasha to be greeted with a surprise. Inuyasha was naked, blinking at her standing at the door in quiet surprised.

Souta made himself known by speaking, "Will I ever get that-"

Kagome slammed the door in his face before he could finish his sentence. She looked at her mate apologetically. He was still shocked and blinking. His head cocked to the side as he stared blankly.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quickly.

"What was your brother doing following you around?"

"If I only knew…" Kagome looked at Inuyasha before continuing, "Get dressed and we can go get some breakfast."

* * *

At the breakfast table, grandpa was happily rambling about some legend concerning the food that was being served. Quite a funny thing, being it was bagels and cream cheese.

Inuyasha was actually listening with an interest, that topped Kagome's one with oden.

Kagome sighed as she saw him look at her with fascination.

"These things are noodles?! Wow, I never would have guessed." Inuyasha eyes reminded her of a young child discovering his toes for the first time.

She smiled some what before saying, "My dad called them giant Cheerios. That made sense to me when I was little."

"Cheer-e-oo-z, what are those?"

"What I fed Shippo last time; remember the things that tasted weird to you?" Now Kagome broadcasted a smile that told Inuyasha how much she loved him once again.

He shyly looked away from her, the family cat becoming of interest to him.

"Love you, mate." She whispered as she walked pass him on her way to the kitchen.

"Me too." was his only reply.

* * *

Kagome watched the birds flutter by as she sat attempting to do her homework. Her mate wasn't really helping her much because he was snoring happily away on the bed. Kagome gazed at her clock, 8:35pm. Her eyes wandered to where Inuyasha was dozing off. Aw, heck, he was literally inviting her to snuggle. She smiled wickedly and pounced on him.

The fun had begun…

* * *

Inuyasha woke when he felt a thump on his chest. 'What in the world?' he mused as he groggily opened his eyes to see Kagome lying on his chest.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" He asked his voice heavy with sleep.

"Sleeping, what does it look like I'm doing?" Her muffled reply emitted from his chest.

"Eating me alive." He arched a black eyebrow at her. This woman was insane.

But she's your woman, a different side of him chided.

'Yeah, she's mine, isn't she,' he smiled softly at her. Suddenly, he felt his outer shirt being pulled off. He sat up to stop his mate from stealing it, but only succeeded in helping her get it of faster.

He saw her run to the door and sprint down the hall. A few moments later, he heard the sound of water running. He looked around the room, seeking a way of get revenge. Seeing her dresser, he laughs wickedly.

Tonight will be fun…

* * *

Inuyasha walked slowly towards the thing in question and smiled. He opened the top drawer, and grabbed a hold of a pale pink bra. He laughed as he picked up a handful of her underwear, and with the bra, tossed them under the bed. He rubbed his hands together, and sat on the bed waiting for his mate to come back and discover she had no underclothes.

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Might as well get some shut eye while he waited.

Kagome laughed as she dried herself off. She grabbed a hold of the red shirt and slipped it on. Her mate was in for a surprise as soon as she walked through the door.

She walked down the hall happily. She opened her door, and walked to her dresser and opened her underwear drawer. She stared at the empty drawer. She had underwear in here before she left. She shook her head. A chuckle was heard from the bed, and she whipped around. No, Inuyasha was fast asleep. Back to the mystery of the missing under garments.

Where in the world did they go?!

* * *

I owe a thousand thanks to everyone who reviewed. Your loving support is well needed in keeping me inspired.

SexyDemonGirl5000: that I shall do!

MeiunTenshi: It is great to have a new reviewer that likes the story!

sWeEtNeVeRmOrE120: Hojo bashing is soo fun to write, don't ya agree!

oldestmadien: thankx for the definition!

charm2999: U will wait no longer, and now U will wait for the next chapter.

BlossomOfTheSpirt: Aww, you sound so excited!

Inuyasha4ever1321: Go strange people!

O-Mega Lead: Whatever, it's my story; I'll write it the way I want to.

Illidan the Half Demon: Was this chapter just as fun as the last?

Inuyashafangirl17: More chapters coming your way!!

Dedication: To BlossomOfTheSpirt, who has always given a cheerful review.


	6. Happy Daddy

Disclaimer: I no ownie the hott hanyou.

* * *

Kagome was rummaging through her underwear drawer, looking for her panties. All thoughts of wearing her mate's rob to bed were gone. She was going to tease him with her skimpy outfit, but now was going to strange him. Her instincts told her that he had something to do with this.

She never guest how right she was.

Inuyasha watched his mate dig franticly for her panties. He was enjoying his little show of humor he knew only was funny to him.

Was Kagome ever hot when she was mad.

He let out a deep chuckle from the bed. Slowly he rose to wrap his arms around the unsuspecting onna. He purred loudly in her ear, enjoying the squeak of surprise that emitted from her.

"Having trouble finding something, Mate?" he whispered into her ear, licking the outer ridge roughly. "How about you forget the panties for a while? Hm, sleep without them?"

"Baka mate that steals underwear." She replied prissily.

He laughed whole heartily, a laugh that he only laughed when she was around. This woman who he held in his arm, was his reason to live.

* * *

Inuyasha waited for his mate to return from the land of the bathroom. He growled impatiently, she was taking forever!

Kagome waited on the toilet seat, with a stopwatch in hand, counting the seconds until her mate came busting through the door. She wanted to see if he had any patience. Two minutes crept by, and she raised her eyebrow impressed.

'Never would have guessed...'she thought amused.

"Kagome, I don't care what you are doing, I'm coming in!" Inuyasha's muffled voice came through the door.

'Great. There goes my time without a mate. By by the best two minutes of my day so far.' Kagome thought dryly.

Inuyasha burst through the door to find Kagome standing with her arms crossed over chest. She threw a stick at him that held her scent.

"Let's go baby shopping." She announced.

"Baby shopping?" he repeated.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant."

Kagome glided pass him through the door. As she was headed toward the stairs, she heard his whoop of joy.

'I never should have doubted his love. Of course he would want our baby!'

Kagome looked up at the ceiling and absently rubbed her stomach. Thoughts of what their child might look like.

"Hey," someone from behind her murmured into her ear.

"Hey yourself." she whispered back.

Inuyasha nuzzled her neck softly, and let a noise escape his mouth. He did a few of these noises, at different pitches. Kagome looked up to him, hitting the back of her head against the male's chest.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Love you, in youki tongue."

"That's not all, is it?"

"No, but I don't feel like telling you what the rest is."

"You piece of poo." Kagome insulted him.

"Yeah, but you love me," he countered.

* * *

WILL ANYONE READ MY OTHER STORY AND FIN REVIEW!!!

Yeah, I'm pissed off.

**oldestmadien**: Yeah, a friend of mine who's a boy! tried to steal my underwear once.

**Avelyn Lauren**: I know!! I believe it is to make all the computers go away. Shurg.

**MeiunTenshi**: I Updated.

**Illidan the Half Demon**: Sneaky mates!!

**inuyasha-narutolover**: Glad U enjoy reading it!

**lovelyflip08**: Here it is!

**kandy123654**: I Updated!! Yeah me!!

**Inuyasha4ever1321**: I will keep writing!! Strange people are awesome ;3

This chapter is dedicated to oldestmadien, the one reviewer who makes me smile!!

Random quote, "D-I-T-C-H-E-R!! I can't believe you just left me!!" Me!!!

Sorry it's so short!!


	7. Baby Shopping

Yeah, sorry that last chapter was so short.

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I would be the happiest thing on this earth.

* * *

Kagome dragged Inuyasha away from the baby pens. She sighed loudly, men.

Inuyasha was talking all the way to the maternity section.

"You better not buy one of those things, baby jails they are I tell you!! Our son will not be trapped in one of those things. I bet Naraku invented them to torture children, that evil demon. Our child will be a lot smarter than any human child, I mean, I am his father! Mate, why are all the people fat? Are they carrying pups too? Kagome, why are you turning red?"

Kagome was beet red as she looked at the other women in the shop. They were smiling softy at her, nodding their heads understandingly.

"Is this your first child?" the clerk asked as she walked up to the counter.

"Yeah, is that normal for the men?" Kagome asked with a pitiful look on her face.

"The ones that stay with the girls, yeah. Pretty young to having a baby don't you think?" She asked gently.

"I know he loves me. You should have heard him when I told him we were expecting, he filled the whole house with his yells of joy!" Kagome exclaimed giggling.

"Yes, that is always a good sign." The clerk smiled a knowing one, "After all, that is always what my husband does when we have one."

"How many do you have?" Kagome asked with a childish interest.

"Five and counting!"

"Wow, never would have guess with that body of yours!" Kagome giggled.

"Why thank you, young lady!"

"Kagome," Inuyasha walked up to where she was, clothes in hand, "do you like red or white?" He held up two dress with soft ruffles running down the front.

"Um, red is more my color." She replied.

"Okay, Mate." He turned around and vanished from her sight behind some clothing racks.

"You better get a-shopping, girl, and follow that man of yours!" the clerk laughed out.

Kagome looked at her, "What?"

"That was the first time I ever saw such a thing been done by a boy!" the clerk was laughing hysterically now.

"He does that every time I bring him shopping for a reason he likes lately. That isn't normal!?" Kagome looked utterly shocked at the thought.

"No, that is really strange here!" the clerk swatted Kagome in the direction where Inuyasha was looking at other dresses for her.

"Hey, Kagome, do you like this one?"

"Yea, Inuyasha that one is very pretty!"

"They have it in blue, do you want that color?" Inuyasha questioned, holding it up.

"Oh, pretty! Yeah, I want that in blue!" Kagome jumped up and down.

"Okay, okay. We'll get it!"

* * *

Kagome looked at the bill and dozen bags.

"How much did we spend?" Inuyasha queried.

"One-hundred-ten flat."

"Dang."

"Yeah, I have enough clothes to last the whole pregnancy." Kagome sighed.

"A few I think." Inuyasha added.

Kagome laughed. "Ya think so, Honey?!"

"Yeah, I do!" Inuyasha announced.

"Just how many of them do you think these will last?"

"One or two more." Inuyasha looked at the windows of the shops as they pass.

"One or two more…" Kagome repeated.

"Love you, koshii." Inuyasha nuzzled her neck as she laughed and hugged him.

"Love you too, my man!"

* * *

Thanx to anyone who will review for this chappie and the one before it!

I used the american dollar up there. $110.00

Dedication: to **oldestmadien**

Random quote: "Look's like you made some nasty weed killer there, Sophie." Howl's Moving Castle, the book.


	8. A Moment with the Mates

Hey peeps! I am back!

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I'd own Windex with it.

* * *

Inuyasha watched Kagome sleep, while rubbing her slightly swollen belly. Two months along, and she was showing. He laughed softly, recalling her words, "You and your super sperm!" she had yelled at him. He nuzzled her cheek softly, "Love you, more than you can imagine, Kagome." He slowly rolled over on to his back, staring up at the ceiling.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome when she nudged him.

"Yes?" he questioned.

"I would like some ramen please."

"Anything for you, my dear." Inuyasha stood up, and slinked his way to the kitchen.

Inuyasha waited for the timer to go off, marking the three minutes over. As soon as it went off, he was bounding up the stairs, heading straight for his mate's room.

Kagome was sitting silently on the bed. Inuyasha walked over to her and set the ranmen next to her. He looked up at the starry sky, and sighed in Kagome's hair. She turned to look at him, ranmen in her mouth. She gave him a smile before leaning her head against his muscular chest. Inuyasha ran a clawed hand through her hair, enjoying its silkiness.

"Inuyasha, what if something goes wrong in the birth, and we loose him? What if I can't handle the pain and pass out, will we still be able to save him? What if…"

Inuyasha sighed, and buried his nose in the crook of her neck. How many times has she asked him the same things? Umm, this is the third time tonight, right? Thank goodness he was used to not having much sleep, or this would be hard on him.

Inuyasha silenced Kagome with a kiss. "Eat your food so we can go back to sleep." He commanded.

"Mm, 'kay." She replied.

Kagome set down the dish on the bed side table, and then crawled under the covers. She glanced up at her mate sleepily. "I would like you to hold me as I sleep, Honey." She yawned loudly as Inuyasha wrapped his around her waist.

Kagome closed her eyes, knowing she was safe, no matter what.

The golden rays of the sun filled the rooms, stirring the two lovebirds.

Inuyasha was the first one up. Unwrapping his arms from his mate's body, he rolled over, and stretched and yawned. He curled his tongue like the dog he was, only to find Kagome laughing at him. He looked at her funny, wonder what was so funny.

"I wonder if our baby is going to be as cute as you." Kagome smiled up at him, closing her eyes.

Inuyasha looked at her. "I am not cute." He said hotly.

"Keep telling yourself that, darling," Kagome retorted.

"Feh."

Kagome laughed again, nuzzling Inuyasha's chest, looking up at him. Inuyasha looked down at her, smiling softly.

"But I have to tell me that, now don't I?" Inuyasha rolled over, looking up at the ceiling.

Kagome smiled softly. "And I mean it, you have super sperm!!" she snorted.

Inuyasha just laughed.

* * *

BoredGirl17: Yeah, NOW I get what u mean.

MeiunTenshi: I like making Inuyasha funny! He can be such a cute character to write.

Panda-Pigeon: thank U for sharing this story with your friend. I believe I am talking to Panda right now.

oldestmadien: Children are such fun, when they being good.

Inuyasha4ever1321: Write on!!! YOU READ DEDICATION!!

charm2999: yep!! I think they will have Inu's ears.

Illidan the Half Demon: And interesting I hope to keep it!

kagomedarkrose: OMFG I was just about to post this when U reviewed!! Wow!!

CHAPTER 6

MeiunTenshi: Glad U liked it!

inuyasha-narutolover: Blinks Some of my favorite anime are in your name… anyway, Happy that U enjoy my story!

charm2999: Looks over shoulder u ditched me, never once crossed my mind.

Inuyasha4ever1321: Yeah, we all have busy lives.

Dedication: to Inuyasha4ever1321. U are awesome, always happy in your reviews.

Inspirational quote to all of the writers here, "There are many ideas, floating everywhere, just waiting to thought up. Keep on thinking."

Random thing from my life… I just sang a Christmas song.


	9. Souta and Inuyasha

I'm Right Here and very Real chappie 9…

Disclaimer: I like pocky and Inuyasha, but I only own some pocky… Inuyasha is sooo not mine!!

* * *

Inuyasha walked up and down the hall, pacing while growling.

"Ya know that won't make her move any faster." Souta said from his spot on the couch.

"How do you know?" Inuyasha snapped at him.

"Personal experience. It normally makes her go slower."

Inuyasha stared at him. Some days that kid had some valuable information. Inuyasha sat down next to him.

"What else do you got on her?" he asked Souta.

"A lot, what are you thinking of?"

"How can you get away from her fury?"

"Let her yell with out saying anything, and soon enough she will feel guilty for yelling at you, or give her puppy-eyes, she's a sucker for those." Souta stood up and went for the kitchen.

"And when she's crying?"

"More than likely cuddle her. She has always been a cuddler, ever since she was a baby. She also likes to be warm, like a kitten, keep her warm and she'll fall asleep faster than you can think." Souta pulled out two containers of instant ranmen.

"So, she likes to be held, and warm." Inuyasha summed up his lesson.

"Yep, and she's a sucker for puppy-eyes." Souta poured the hot water into the bowls.

"Anything else, like how to make her fall in love all over again?"

"Well, not quiet sure on that, but she likes long walks in nature. And she can't stand boys who are all gushy on her. Maybe that's why she fell for you so fast."

"You never know with women…" Inuyasha accepted his bowl and began to eat.

"Can you give me any tips on keeping your woman happy?"

"Always agree with what she says unless it's negative about her. And remember to hold her at night, if she likes it. If not, she will be grumpy." Inuyasha concluded, swallowing the last bit of ranmen.

"Is there a special way to kiss them?"

"Come back when you're older." Inuyasha stood up to find his mate.

"How much older?" Souta called down the hall.

"Fifty years!" Inuyasha hollered back.

Souta caught up with him. "Did you wait that long for Kagome?"

Inuyasha paused. Sort of, he did. After all he was pinned to that tree for fifty years. "Yeah."

"No way, I'll be dead by then!"

"You never know…" Inuyasha looked at Kagome standing at the edge of the stairs, "You never know…"

How about that chapter?! Sorry it's late and I don't feel like looking up those who reviewed for the last chapter, but I still love you!


	10. I am Alpha

Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, he isn't mine.

* * *

Kagome let out a laugh, watching Inuyasha play the video game as if he had been playing it all his life.

"Wow Inuyasha, you're really good!" Kagome exclaimed, watching as he kicked Souta's butt.

"Na, I'm just bored…" Kagome let out a laugh. Of course!!

"Well, Mama and I are going shopping, so I probably won't be home for supper."

"You have till the sun is high in the sky."

"Inuyasha, that's barely enough to cover the first floor…"Kagome started to whine to her mate. She had planned to spend the day with her mom, not only have three hours.

"I am the alpha, so you must do as I say." During this whole conversation, his golden orbs hadn't left the screen, glued to the action.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome knew without him looking at her, her puppy eyes were of no use.

"No Kagome. Be a good girl and do as I say."

"Inuyasha, if I come home for lunch, can go back for the rest of the day?" Kagome asked.

"No." Inuyasha twisted his body as if he were the character kicking the other one.

"Please?" go for the pathetic streak.

"NO compromising. That is my final answer."

'Had he been watching that millionaire show? No, this was no time to be wondering things like that. She was trying to win this war.'

"Inuyasha…please, I need to be prepared for the baby."

"You have two months to get ready…more than enough time to 'get ready' for the baby." Inuyasha rose to look her in the eye as she began to stutter.

"Wha-, t-t-two-o months, what!! Inuyasha I should have over five!! What in the world to you mean by 'two months'!!" Kagome screeched waving her arms in the air.

"Precisely what it sounds like. The pup should be born in roughly two months." Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow at Kagome, looking as if she should have known that.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha, blinked a few times before she passed out. Inuyasha yelled her name as he dove to catch her. Mrs.Higurashi walked into the room, having heard the conversation from the door.

"It looks like we will have to go a different time…" she announced.

"Did I say something?" Inuyasha asked her, his long silver mane brushing Kagome's pale face.

"Well, most human babies are born in nine months, not seven." Mrs.Higurashi explained to him, looking at her daughter with her soft brow eyes. "The poor thing is in shock; let's bring her to her room."

Inuyasha nodded, and then brought her to his chest, rising to bring her to their room.

"Achoo!!" Kagome sharply brought her head up, causing it to smash into Inuyasha ribcage. "Ow…" she moaned.

"No shi-" Inuyasha _bad_ sentence was interrupted by a quick thwack to his head. His golden eyes were wide as he looked at his mate.

"Stop yelling." She glared at him.

Inuyasha stared at her as Mrs.Higurashi laughed.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in so long…Thank you to all of my reviewers that are here for the summer… 


	11. Papa!

_Disclaimer: I have no rights over the anime Inuyasha, and thus I end my disclaimer._

_I'm Right Here and Very Real Chappie 11…_

Kagome sat upon her bed, watching Inuyasha, while Inuyasha was doing the same to her. Within a minute of doing this, Inuyasha moved a tad to get more comfortable, causing the bed to let out a loud groan.

"Stop yelling!" Kagome screeched, throwing a pillow at him. Inuyasha took the blow, barely moving.

Silence fell again…

Kagome stood up and waddled to the door. Slowly but surely she was coming closer to her delivery date. Her mother had decided that it would be a home birth, their easiest bet to keep the media away. Inuyasha had remained quiet, not wanting the couch to be thrown at him next. When asked what he thought, he merely nodded his head.

But now he was watching Kagome closely, making sure that she didn't fall down the stairs.

Kagome waddled down the steps, after five minutes and only making down half way, she turned back to Inuyasha, who was waiting her return. "Can you carry me down Inuyasha?" Inuyasha nodded, walked down the stairs to where she was, and scooped her up. Trotting down to the kitchen, Inuyasha set his beloved down. He watched her closely again, inspecting her every movement.

Kagome reached into the cupboard, grabbing some pain killers. Who knew being pregnant could bring such headaches? Gulping down the pills, she began her to make her way to the living room, knowing Inuyasha would follow her. Sitting down on the couch, she heard it squeak. 'It never made that noise before,' she noted.

Inuyasha sat beside her, folding his legs, and turned to look at her. When she shrugged, he let eyes wander. Finally they rested on the man standing in the door. Inuyasha blinked, and then blinked again. "Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered, causing her to jerk up and look up at him.

"Hmm?"

"Someone's here…"

Kagome turned around, then squealed. "Papa!!"

Having heard Kagome squeal his name, Souta came running down the steps, straight into the man's arms. Worming out of the Souta's grip, the man walked over to Kagome. His eyes widened at the sight of her.

"By Jones! When on earth did this happen?! My baby is having a baby?! WTF?!" his dark brown eyes widened, and his black hair stood on end.

"The baby's coming soon, Daddy. I'm soo glad you'll be here for the delivery, I'm soo excited!!" Kagome flashed him her biggest smile, her eyes closing in glee.

"But…How…When…Holy shit…" the man stuttered, before he passed out.

"Papa?" Kagome questioned, poking the lean figure with her purple foot, the green one coming up to meet it, to push him over. "Mama," she called, "I think I killed Papa…"

* * *

_Sorry about the long update wait…_

_Love you all!!!_

_Half of the reason I keep forgetting to type, is cause when I do, my cat wants attention, and only when I type…_


	12. I Want to see Your Baby

Disclaimer…sup peeps, I disclaim…

Mr.Higurashi watched his daughter waddle around the room, being high-tailed by the demon boy. From what he saw, that boy held much love for his young daughter. But he would be the one who decided who married who.

"Honey, I was told that you were dead and-"

"You thought that I could rest in peace knowing that my daughter was forever bound to a demon! Who is to reassure me that when she is sleeping, he won't kill her?!" Mr.Higurashi stood up and turned around to face his wife, who was standing in the door frame. He heard his daughter attempt to go up the stairs, but he also heard the demon boy scoop her up and carry her to _her_ room.

"Why can't you be happy with the fact that he makes you daughter happy? He makes her smile, joyful, complete? How can you be so selfish?!" She hollered, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. Mrs.Higurashi crossed the room and stood next to her husband, her knees brushing the pastel blue couch.

"You promised that no one would touch her, and now she's expecting! How dare you accuse me of not caring! I believe you are the selfish one here…" A startled Mrs.Higurashi fell back on to the couch, the tears finally coming.

Mr.Higurashi stormed out of the room, leaving his wife, sobbing, on the couch. Mrs.Higurashi looked up and heard her daughter and son-in-law upstairs. She smiled. "Kagome's happy, that's all that matters…" she told herself.

Inuyasha sat next to Kagome, who, at the moment, was explaining why she looked like a balloon. "I'm round, fat, and my legs could be the strings that attach me to the baby."

"Uh…"

Kagome looked up at him from her laying position on the bed. "What?" she barked up at him.

Inuyasha looked down. 'Think!' he told him self. 'Think!!!' Suddenly, he got a brilliant idea.

Kagome glared at her mate as he leaned down to kiss her nose. "You're my favorite woman…" he cooed into her ear.

"Then," Kagome replied, "Who's your favorite man?"

Inuyasha jerked up from their face to face contact. "Wh-what?" he gasped.

"I want a baby. A baby boy…"

"Uhh…"

"And then I want a dog; that has puppies so he has companions."

"Alright…"

"Then…what should I do next? Do you know, honey?"

"Ummm…No?" Inuyasha turned his head away from Kagome and looked out the window. Was the sky purple, or did all pregnant women say such things? Just then, Mr.Higurashi came storming into the room. "Get out." He snarled. "You and your wretched half wit."

"Papa?" Kagome struggled to sit up, "Papa, what's going on?"

"And don't come back until you have had the baby, and then leave it with the sum bag of a boy." Mr.Higurashi had the most fearsome face that Kagome had ever seen. Mrs.Higurashi walked into the room, tears flowing down her face. "Don't do this…" she pleaded. But her husband would have none of it.

"Leave..." he whispered, turning his back on his daughter. He chose to ignore her, but couldn't stop her broken voice coming into his head. "Papa?Papa….Papa, why? Why are you doing this? I've been a good girl for Mama… What did Kagome do wrong? Papa, Kagome will fix it… Don't kick Kagome out… Kagome be a good girl… No, Daddy, I want you to pick his middle name Papa… Papa, why?"

Inuyasha whisked his expecting mate up and bounded out the window. He ran to the well with her in his arms, his heart breaking as he heard her calling for her father, asking him why he was making her leave. He was just about to jump into the well when he heard Mrs.Higurashi calling for him. He set Kagome down and was just about to tell her to go ahead of him, when Mrs.Higurashi stopped him.

"Inuyasha, just give him a while to get used to the idea. When the baby is a little older, come back. I do want to see my grandbaby, you know." She placed all of the baby clothes she and Kagome had bought inside of bags, into his hands. "Please?"

Inuyasha looked up at his new mother. He smiled. "I promise." He reached down and gave Mrs.Higurashi a hug.

"Papa won't want to see my baby…" Kagome whispered, making eye contact with her mother, "But you will?"

"Yes, I want to see your baby…" Mrs.Higurashi reassured her daughter as she leaned down and gave her a hug and kiss. "I would love to see your baby."

Kagome managed a smile through her tears. "I love you, Mama."

"I love you too, Kagome." And with a nod from Inuyasha, the pair went down the well, and left the broken mother standing all alone. "Stay safe…" she whispered to no one.

Sorry for the long wait! R&R!!!! I love anyone who does!!!!!!!


	13. Our Baby

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my love for my ideas!! :3

Birth…the thing that brings all things to life…the thing that might be the death of Inuyasha if Kagome ever got her hands on him in the near future…

Twelve hours she had been in labor. The pain was almost too much for her to handle. Kagome couldn't decide if she wanted Inuyasha to be severely injured, or to be there to help her through it. Either way, she needed him, but customs in this time was firm…no men in the birthing room. Yet, she could already hear him roaring in the nearby hut, having been sealed in by the ever-so-helpful perverted monk. Apparently, Inuyasha did not appreciate it.

"One more push, child."

Kagome did what she was told, and in an instant, all was done. Looking down, Kagome realized something was wrong. Her child did not cry. If anything, the room was so quiet, a pin dropping would have sounded like an atomic bomb.

Kaede, on the other hand, was slightly (though not entirely) surprised. The look she was receiving from this new born child was somewhat upsetting. Then again, this was Inuyasha's child she was looking at. His bright gold eyes were glaring at her, and his tiny hands were made into fists that were pounding on her wrinkled arms. She looked up from the babe to his mother.

"Is he ok?" Kagome asked, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Kaede could tell that she was frightened.

"Yes, child, your son is just fine." As soon as that had left her mouth, the babe erupted in loud yowls that drown out his father's own cry. With her ears ringing, Kaede stood up on her somewhat unstable legs and moved towards the new mother. She placed the babe in Kagome's shaky arms. "He's a keeper." was all she said before she walked out hut to go unseal the new father.

Kagome looked down at her son. His eyes were astonishingly gold and his small tufts of hair visibly silver. He stopped crying when he was placed in her arms, but he was distressed, that was easy to tell. He was constantly looking around, making small whimpering noises; small dog ears pulled all the way back, and clawed at the air beside her a few times. Kagome was content to watch and learn about her new baby, but she wanted Inuyasha to do the same with her.

Looking up at the reed door covering, she waited. She new her mate would be in here any moment now.

Sure enough, the dog-eared man burst through in a moments notice. "Kagome, what's wrong with the pup? I heard him howl." Slowly, the other half of the new parent team approached.

"Nothing is wrong with him, Honey." Kagome lifted the naked babe slightly in her arms. "I don't think he was too appreciative over the fact he saw Kaede instead of me first."

Inuyasha smiled softly. Squatting down at Kagome's side, he leaned in to get a better look at his boy. The small dog-ears on top of the baby's head turned and faced completely forward.

It took a few moments for Inuyasha to say anything. "Our baby," he murmured. "It's our first baby."

"Yeah." Kagome agreed. "He's all ours."

Fin.

Or is it?


End file.
